The present invention relates to a prefabricated concrete panel for industrialized building with high thermal and/or acoustic insulation, intended particularly but not exclusively for use in providing faces of civil or industrial buildings.
Prefabricated concrete panels, particularly infilling panels, internally embedding a sheet of foamed polystyrene shaped like a parallelepiped and designed to lighten the panel and reduce its thermal conductivity, are known and used in industrialized building.
These conventional panels have thermal expansion problems which must be solved during design and installation resorting to adequate systems for compensating the expansion or contraction of the panel following weather changes.
Moreover these panels quite often have a thermal insulation effect which is not fully satisfactory, forming condensation on the inner side of the panel. In order to solve this problem, in the conventional manufacturing technique, a cavity is usually formed between the panel and the internal space of the building, utilizing the cavity both as an additional thermal insulation layer and as a chamber through which moisture can be removed so as to avoid formation of condensation on the inside walls of the building.
A solution of this kind, besides failing to fully solve the problem, leads to other problems, such as for example the fact that the overall thickness of the outer walls of the building is increased considerably, reducing the useful volume of the building for an equal outside volume.
Moreover, these panels achieve only a reduced degree of soundproofing.
In order to solve these problems, a prefabricated concrete infilling panel has been proposed and is disclosed in Italian patent 1,266,604 by the same Applicants; such panel comprises a sheet which is embedded in the concrete body of the panel and is contoured so as to form, inside the panel, an air chamber which is interposed between the two larger faces of the panel, so as to achieve a high thermal and acoustic insulation effect for the panel.
Over the years, this type of panel has proved to be susceptible of improvements aimed mainly at further increasing its thermal and/or acoustic insulation effect.
The aim of the present invention is to provide a prefabricated concrete panel for industrialized building which achieves an even higher thermal and/or acoustic insulation effect than that obtainable with currently commercially available prefabricated panels.
Within the scope of this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a prefabricated panel in which it is possible to achieve, during manufacture, high precision in the positioning of the various elements that compose it.
Another object of the invention is to provide a prefabricated panel in which the reinforcement has an increased bonding with the concrete.
Another object of the invention is to provide a panel which solves the problem of the formation of condensation without requiring the presence of a cavity between its inner side and the inside wall of a building, so as to obtain, in addition to a reduction in building costs, a better utilization of the volume of a building.
Another object of the invention is to provide a panel which can dissipate heat in order to avoid overheating and can have thermal expansions which are reduced or at least evenly distributed along its extension.
This aim and these and other objects which will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a prefabricated concrete panel for industrialized building, with high thermal and/or acoustic insulation, characterized in that it comprises a first sheet and a second sheet which are embedded in a concrete body of the panel and face each other on planes which are parallel to planes of arrangement of two larger faces of the panel, at least one of said sheets being made of thermally insulating material, said sheets delimiting, therebetween, an air chamber in order to increase thermal and/or acoustic insulation of the panel, said first sheet being shaped so as to form cups which are laterally adjacent to each other and delimit concave recesses on a face of said first sheet facing the second sheet, a side of said recesses that is directed toward said second sheet being closed by said second sheet and said recesses being connected to each other.